Hit or Miss
by puffyfluffstuff
Summary: /series of one-shots/ Because in love, it is either a hit or a miss. You cannot go in between. 02: Because he's not at all your typical prince charming...
1. First Five Kisses

**[disclaimer] ****Nope. we don't mind owning though… XD [/disclaimer]**

* * *

**---------------------------------  
****S_E_R_I_E_S _O_F _O_N_E-_S_H_O_T_S  
_****---------------------------------**

**t_a_k_e _I:**

**title: ****first five kisses  
****pairing: ****NejiSaku  
note: inspired by: Chicken Soup. we don't own it either. **

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He first tried to kiss her when she was seven. He was eight, so he was much older and much wiser so it was just appropriate that he makes the first move.

And guys should always make the first move right?

The problem was… his first move was unexpected.

They were watching Spongebob, their favorite afternoon routine, when she noticed him staring at her intently.

"Neji? What's wrong?" She asked him worriedly.

"…"

"???"

He just kept on staring at her.

"Neji?" She repeated.

Then suddenly he leaned closer to her, so she, on instinct moved back a little. He leaned even closer, and closer, and when he was few inches away from her face, she opened her mouth to ask him what was really wrong with him ―

― then it happened.

He kissed her.

It was her first kiss.

It was supposed to be perfect.

Because first kisses were supposed to be perfect.

But because she opened her mouth to speak by the time he was about to kiss her ―

― he kissed her braces.

She learned that first kisses were also supposed to be unforgettable.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Five years later, his second attempt happened.

She was 12, and he was 13.

They were on their way home from school. As usual, he was walking her home as they talked about random things that happened the whole day.

As soon as they reached her house, she offered if he wanted to go inside for a drink.

Then she noticed him staring at her. There was a tint of blush on his face and his gaze was unusually warmer.

There was something wrong with him, she thought.

Thinking he might be sick, she touched his forehead with the back of her hand when he suddenly held her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

She was surprised of course.

There was definitely something wrong with him.

"Ne..ji?" She didn't mean to stutter.

Then he leaned closer to her, and closer, and ―

"Sakura? Is that you sweetheart?"

Her mom called all of a sudden surprising them both.

So she turned to look aside where her mom was standing, vaguely aware that Neji was still leaning closer to her…

― he kissed her hair.

Then it clicked. She blushed tenfold. He was trying to kiss her…

For the second time.

And she had thought only first kisses were unforgettable.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After a long time friendship, and months of dating, they finally got together when she was fifteen.

Together as in boyfriend and girlfriend… teen love as what other people call it.

There were lots of hand-holding, more dating, hugging, and talking about nothing in particular.

They often came close to kissing, they both knew they have wanted it for so long, yet neither of them had the courage to make the first move.

Thus, it always ended them a kiss on the cheek, her hand or forehead.

Then finally, he decided to go for it.

They were sitting on her living room couch, talking about the upcoming movies in cinemas and the weather (really), when he slowly leaned forward.

Totally clueless of what he was planning to do, she was surprised by his sudden action. So instead of doing the same thing, she moved away from him, down the couch. She panicked. She didn't know what to do. He moved closer, and leaned forward. Her anxiety intensified so randomly, she reached for the nearest object, which happened to be a pillow (thankfully) and put it up to her face to block him.

He kissed the pillow.

He can't blame her for being too nervous. He should have given her a warning first.

She moved to the end of the couch, he followed. They talked again. Then he leaned, she stood up.

Panic attack can really be a major pain in the ass.

She walked over near the front door, and stood there.

He was just staring at her the whole time.

She leaned against the wall, breathed deeply, and then she looked at him and smiled.

"Would you want to kiss me now?"

She asked him timidly, blushing beet red.

Then he smiled and stood up.

"Yes." He said.

So she stood tall, closed her eyes tight, puckered her lips and face upwards.

'This is it_.'_

She waited… and waited... and waited.

'What's taking him so long?'

Feeling mildly edgy, she opened her eyes and saw him coming right at her, she smiled ―

_Finally! This is…_

…

…

― HE KISSED HER TEETH.

… so_ embarrassing!!!_

She could have died.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They never kissed again since that day.

Nevertheless, they remained together, enjoying and savoring every moment they had.

Being with him were the best years of her life, even without the kisses.

The day before he left for college, they spent their whole day together. They watched the latest movie, they went to their favorite bar, they had a picnic, they watched the clouds, and they talked and talked on lots of random things.

"I will miss you." He told her.

Then she can't help it anymore, she cried and threw herself on him embracing him tightly.

"I will miss you too. I will miss you so much." She sniffled as she clutched his shirt tightly afraid he would disappear if she let go.

She can't stop her tears from flowing so she cried a lot that day, with him holding her close to him.

He didn't let her go.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They lost contact through the years. She had been extremely busy with med school, and he became preoccupied with his family's business matters.

She missed him. But it can't be helped.

The thing they had in the past was anything but a serious love.

She loved him, but she later realized that she loved him more like a brother than anything else.

And she knew he felt the same way.

Still, he became a large part of her life.

A special part of her.

He is one of the people that touched her life in a very extraordinary way.

And for that, she will always be thankful.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She was 25 when she went back home for a visit. She had really missed home so much.

As she was strolling into the latest and newest hangouts in their place, she happened to pass by a familiar bar. The one she and Neji used to hangout before.

She smiled inwardly as she recalled all the wonderful memories they had together.

She missed him.

She missed her best friend.

She laughed silently when she remembered all his failed attempts on kissing her.

Now that she is older, she realized that kissing is not too much of a big deal.

So if there's something she regrets not doing in the past, it was the funny fact that she wasn't able to kiss Neji Hyuuga.

She entered the bar and walked towards the bartender, about to order her favorite drink when ―

...

...

...

― she saw him.

He was sitting at the left side of the bar, his back facing her.

She had never felt that excited to see him again, it had been years since she last saw him so before she could stop herself, she was already running towards him.

When she reached his bar stool, she tapped him on the shoulder, the moment he looked up, eyes wide and seemed like he was about to tell her something, she ignored him as she leaned downward, pulled his head closer to her, and kissed him.

Without hesitation, she kissed him with her most assertive kiss.

Then she pulled away, smiled at him triumphantly and said, "So there! I did it! I can't believe it took me long years to do that!"

Then silence followed.

No one spoke. They simply stared at each other.

Emerald locked on Silver.

Then he chuckled and pointed to the lady sitting next to him and said to her,

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet my wife, Tenten."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**A/N:**

**~ and that's the first installment of Hit and Miss. :]**

**~ basically, as the summary says, in love, it's either a hit or a miss. it's not always a happy ending. **

**~ sorry if this story is a miss… they didn't get together in the end. BUT fret not, there are still the next chapters that would surely be a hit! C:**

**~ we hope you love it. sorry for any mistake. **

**~ see yah next chapter! **

**~ oh btw, please don't forget to review. it always makes our day! (:**

**lots of love and fluffs,  
-puffyfluffstuffs-**


	2. not at all a prince charming material

**t_a_k_e _II:**

**title****: not at all a prince charming-material  
****pairing****: sasusaku **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Haruno, Uzumaki, Uchiha! In 15 minutes, the play will start! Get ready, get ready!" their drama teacher called them up at their dressing room.

"Hai sensei," answered Sakura, fully-dressed in her princess costume.

"Sakura-chaaaaan, why did they choose teme to be the prince charming?! Totally unfair! I should be your prince charming!" Naruto protested.

"Well, Sasuke-kun's more like the prince charming type," answered Sakura, thinking the thing out quite without prejudice.

"No way! I am more fitted for the role!" said Naruto stubbornly.

Sasuke scoffed.

"But Naruto, your role is really really cool you know, sensei even picked you over Kiba and Lee, you have no idea how much they felt devastated," explained Sakura.

"Are you kidding me? If I have known sooner that I'll be the evil witch, I wouldn't have auditioned for this play at all!" Naruto huffed dramatically.

"So… just look at the bright side Naruto! Sensei did promise that she will definitely give you and Sasuke extra points for participating right, since you're not really members of the drama club."

"But I don't need extra points. My grades are alright."

Sakura just gave him the look as if begging to differ.

"Alright, so what if I need extra points? I just auditioned for this, thinking I can be your partner in the first place, so since I wasn't chosen as your prince charming, I'd rather fail my drama class," said Naruto obstinately.

"Stop sulking dobe. It's annoying," said Sasuke.

"Who's sulking you bastard!"

"Hn."

"Teme—"

"Sasuke's right Naruto, stop sulking, for a really scary evil witch, you sure are so whiny! And I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to give you some tips about the play, I totally didn't know you guys wanted to join, I didn't even know you auditioned until Ino informed me about it," said Sakura.

"Well, we thought of surprising you, actually, it's the teme's idea," said Naruto.

"Aww.. that' so sweet of you Sasuke-kun," she said, grinning at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hey hey! I also thought of surprising you Sakura-chan! It wasn't at all teme's idea!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura began to laugh.

"Alright Naruto, I'll treat you to ramen later ok?" she said.

"Yosh!!! I knew it, Sakura-chan really loves me!"

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"Aww teme, don't tell me you're jealous!" said Naruto teasingly.

"As if."

"Totally Mr. Obvious!"

"Alright that's enough you two." Sakura cut in. "Well, I'm thinking to give you both a reward later so you should do your best in the play ok?" she said.

"Hn."

"Of course! Anything for Sakura-chan!" said Naruto elatedly.

"And Naruto, don't move much, this costume can be easily wrinkled." Sakura sighed, as she began fixing the slight creases in Naruto's 'evil witch' costume.

Naruto refrained from moving and let Sakura fixed his costume, all the while admiring how beautiful his Sakura-chan was in her dazzling pink princess-like gown.

He noticed that Sasuke was also staring at her, though it just seemed like subtle and restrained glances, Naruto can see right through it. He's not Sasuke's best friend for nothing. Though he can be sometimes stupid, he's not blind. Naruto have known, for a long time, how Sasuke felt for his Sakura-chan.

He smirked. What can be the other reason why the teme auditioned for the play right?

"Ne Sakura-chan?" said Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Come to think of it, do you prefer teme to be your prince charming?"

Sakura blushed tenfold. Sasuke smirked.

_That's pretty obvious_, Sasuke thought.

"What are you saying Naruto? I wasn't the one who picked the roles for the play," she said, avoiding the amused look Sasuke was sending her.

"But if ever, who would you choose to be your prince charming?" asked Naruto.

"Uh…" she stammered, half-aware of the curious gazes from the two.

"Well?" Naruto insisted.

It was too much, how can she answer such embarrassing question like that?

"Do I have to answer that?" she said, in a queer shaky voice.

"Just answer it," said Sasuke, surprising Sakura.

_Got yah! _Naruto smiled inwardly.

She stared at him with wide eyes. He looked away, acting indifferently.

"Knowing how stupid that dobe is, he'll not just take a no for an answer. It's annoying so just answer him," he said, in not at all very convincing tone.

"Denial king!" Naruto mumbled.

"Well, tell you what! You are both annoying! I don't need to answer that, it doesn't have to do with anything anyway!"

"Hn."

"But Sakura-chan—"

"And can you please drop it Naruto! What does it has to do with the play? That's so irrelevant you know," she babbled.

"But Sakura-chan—"

"And no buts!" she snapped indignantly. "Besides, it doesn't matter alright, this is just a play, it doesn't mean anything."

Sasuke frowned._ Stupid girl. Does she ever wonder why I auditioned for this stupid play? _

"Alright! If you say so, but damn! how come I'm the villain and Sasuke's the knight in shining armor?! So not right!" Naruto demanded, glaring at Sasuke.

"That' s because you're an idiot." Sasuke said bluntly.

Naruto glared daggers at him. Sasuke just smirked.

"Sasuke-kun! That's rude."

"Hn."

"You know what Sakura-chan, if you think about it, Sasuke may be the prince charming in the play, but there's no way he can be prince charming in real life," said Naruto smugly.

Sasuke glowered. Sakura looked confused.

"Why do you think of that Naruto?" Sakura inquired.

"Simple, because a prince is supposed to smile every time, and then sing every time, and is supposed to express his undying love for the princess every time, but teme can never do any of that! Heck! He doesn't even know how to talk normally at all!" Naruto said it as broadly as he could.

"Hn." A grunt.

"See Sakura-chan? Sasuke's really really hopeless! He doesn't talk, he just grunts and he doesn't smile, he just smirks. How can you call that a prince?"

There were a few moments of silence and then Sakura spoke.

"I don't mind." Sakura said softly and slowly, she turned to look at Sasuke. "He can be a prince charming in his own way."

There were another few moments of silence, until they heard their teacher called out again to remind them they have five minutes left to prepare.

"I can't smile every time," Sasuke said flatly, walking towards her.

"I know, smirking adds greatly to your charm anyway," answered Sakura.

"Nor singing."

Sakura giggled. "I'd rather see you dance."

"And other prince's corny stuffs."

"That's way out of your character."

Then he paused, and slowly, ever so slowly smiled inwardly.

Then he looked at Sakura directly, and smirked.

"But prince or not, I can make you happy," he said confidently.

"That's true," answered Sakura.

"And I can definitely protect you."

"Well, that's also true."

"But, I'm a very jealous man," he said half-seriously, that made Sakura laugh.

"That's quite obvious," she said.

Naruto was confused, he had no idea of what was happening but he knew there was definitely something happening between the two. What was with Sasuke's talking mode?

"And I would be very possessive," said Sasuke.

"I would like that," said Sakura.

"Uhm.. hey guys??? What the hell???" Naruto inquired.

"And I would definitely be by your side until you're sick of me."

"Don't worry, I won't, Sasuke-kun."

"So, do I still need to say it?" Sasuke said, smirking.

"Well, you can say it after the play," Sakura replied.

"And you'll give me the answer?"

"I promised to give you a reward after all."

"Good. You better keep that promise then."

Then at the exact moment, the teacher called up loudly instructing all of them to gather now at the backstage for the play was about to start.

Ino came running to their dressing room, and pull Sakura hastily.

"Let's go forehead!!! I'm so excited!"

"Ok pig, just a sec," she said, rechecking herself one last time in the mirror.

She then turned to the guys and winked at Sasuke, "Good luck boys!" she said, then hurriedly left with Ino.

"Ok teme, care to explain what the hell is going on??? What's with your talking mode, and I saw Sakura-chan winked at you! What is that?!" demanded Naruto.

Sasuke just smirked as usual.

"Hn. Let's go dobe. Time for the prince charming to finally sweep the princess off her feet," he said half-coolly, half-boldly, then went out to join the others at the backstage.

"That is totally weird. What the hell teme??!!" shouted Naruto to no one in particular.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**A/N:**

**~ and done! teehee! **

**~ ok, the 2****nd****, 3****rd****, and 4****th**** stories were supposed to be itasaku, kibasaku, and gaasaku, these are the stories i've been working on, but recently, i got a review and a PM (from different person), they told me that they thought Hit or Miss is a sasusaku fic, that's why ****I made a sasusaku oneshot first before finishing the other stories. **

**~ i'm really hoping you enjoyed this one. sorry for any mistake. (:**

**~ i'm really really sorry, Hit or Miss is a series of one-shots, i just put sasuke and sakura as the main pairing since almost all the stories will revolve about them (: but of course, i still want to write sakura with others since she's really really great with everyone. that's actually one of the reasons why i totally love sakura's character, because of her flexible personality, we can pair her up almost with everybody! sorry again for the misunderstanding *pokes self* **

**~ see yah next chappie! oh.. and reviews please? 1 review is equals to a a 10000000 worth of smiles for the author! (:**

**~ keep on reading! ^^  
****  
**

**lots of love and fluffs,  
-puffyfluffstuffs-**


End file.
